ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Feast of Swords 2006/Guide
---- Introduction * These are just some helpful hints for the person that would like to solo the different type of Armors that are roaming the lands. * This will help you get the most out of what jobs are helpful and some equipment that can help keep you alive longer. * This will show which items are better for using to keep you alive longer. * You can NOT have someone power level you while you fight the Armors on your own. This means, nobody can heal you from an outside party unless they have the Level Restriction on them as well. * The only thing that can inflict damage on an enemy is the Lotus Katana. Spells from Black Mage Lv.1 as in: Stone will not hurt any of the Armors. * You can use a Ranged weapon to engage a Armor. But, it will never inflict damage on the Armor. ---- Job Choices * This will show you which Jobs will help you stay alive longer with no items for you to use. * Jobs that give you DEF, STR, or any stat boosts do not help at all. You will get hit for 1-4 HP even if you are a PLD/WAR. It is better for you to use jobs that will give you MP and the chance to Cure yourself. # White Mage ## Why is it good to have White Mage as a job for this event? ##* It can help you Cure yourself at least 2 times while you are fighting the Armors. ## Is there any equipment that can help me have more MP to use Cure more? ##* You can buy a Copper Hairpin that will give you MP+5, HP-2, so you can use Cure 3 times. ## You can Cast Haste, Protect, Stoneskin on yourself before you get the level cap effect. # Black Mage ## Why is it good to have Black Mage as a job for this event? ##* This will also give you a nice MP boost that, if you have White Mage as your main or sub job, will let you Cure yourself up to 4 times. ## You must also use the Copper Hairpin to get the extra MP+5, HP-2 to Cure up to 4 times. # Summoner ## This is the same as Black Mage as it will help you have a larger MP pool. ## This will also let you use the Radar to see enemies near you. # Beastmaster ## This will also let you use your Radar as does Summoner, but will not help your mana (MP) in any way. # Paladin ## I thought you said Paladin wasn't a good choice. Why is it on here? ##* Paladin is a good choice so you can use Invincible in case you find Usukane Armor and you think might be able to live. (I don't think you will...) But, mainly use this just in case you do not have any items that will help you gain life back or have no more MP to cast Cure. # Thief ## Thief, why? ##* You can use this the same way as Paladin, if you don't have Paladin unlocked yet. Use Perfect Dodge. # Ranger ## And why would I use Ranger for this? ##* Simple, it is much easier to look at your map and use Widescan than to run around and find them, which can be a long time. # Monk ## Monk may also be a good choice, with the use of Hundred Fists you can cause some serious damage to an armor before it runs away again. ##*Also with White Mage subbed, you can Cure yourself since Hundred Fists may generate a good amount of enmity. ---- Equipment Some of these items you could only get from the Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2006 earlier this year: * Copper Hairpin MP+5, HP-2 * Happy Egg HP+1%, VIT+1 * Fortune Egg MP+1%, VIT+1 * Cassie Earring 50MP converted to 50HP if you have a job that has MP. This will help you take at least 2 hits from Usukane Armor. * Any armor that has more DEF than your RSE (Level 1) armor will help (e.g., Bronze Cap, Bronze Harness, Bronze Mittens). ---- Items * All items that help you recover HP Regen while in combat are vital if you are going to solo. * Pear au Lait * Pamama au Lait ---- Locations * This list may not be complete. * West Sarutabaruta * East Sarutabaruta * West Ronfaure * East Ronfaure * South Gustaberg * Tahrongi Canyon * Meriphataud Mountains * Sauromugue Champaign * Rolanberry Fields * Pashhow Marshlands * Konschtat Highlands ---- Notorious Monsters * Ubuginu Armor * Hachiryu Armor * Tatenashi Armor * Tsukikazu Armor * Usukane Armor ---- Rewards * Tarutaru Mochi * Galka Mochi * Hume Mochi * Elvaan Mochi * White Drop * Green Drop * Red Drop * Purple Drop * Blue Drop * Black Drop * Yellow Drop * Clear Drop * Gold Carp * Republic Stables Medal **(10 Teleports to the Bastok Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by Bastok. * Federation Stables Scarf **(10 Teleports to the Windurst Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by Windurst. * Kingdom Stables Collar **(10 Teleports to the San d'Oria Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by San d'Oria.